Many electronic devices include electronic memory. For example, computing devices include electronic memory for storing data and instructions. In another example, image sensors normally include electronic memory to store captured image data until the image data is transferred to external circuitry for processing.
Electronic memory typically includes a large number of memory cells arranged in an array, where each cell stores a data unit, such as one bit of data, in binary form. Each memory cell, or group of memory cells, is accessible for reading or writing via a respective address identifying the cell or cell group. Each memory cell typically includes of one or more transistors, or other electronic devices, for storing a data unit and for interfacing the memory cell with external circuitry.
Memory cells occasionally experience faults, such that they do not reliably store data units. Accordingly, electronic memory test schemes have been developed to identify faulty memory cells. Such schemes are executed when the memory is off-line, such as immediately after memory power-up or during memory manufacturing. For example, a typical computing device performs a “power-on self-test” procedure at power-up to test, among other things, the device's electronic memory.